


Same shit, different decade.

by exgorgitation



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exgorgitation/pseuds/exgorgitation
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya & Orochimaru & Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: r/NarutoFanfiction Gift Exchange





	Same shit, different decade.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beelzebubble_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebubble_tea/gifts).



"Same shit, different generation."

My (super late gift) for the R/NarutoFanfiction exchange. I hope I didn't disappoint too badly.


End file.
